A grid computing system using information processing apparatuses (hereinafter referred to as “machines”), is now being considered in order to make the best use of the machines. The machines might be, for example, personal computers, which are located in a company in a distributed manner and are in the idle state.
A queue is set for each machine in the grid computing system. If a job having a high priority level is input into the queue corresponding to a certain machine, however, a job that has already been input into the same queue enters the standby state. The job in the standby state may be executed later than jobs that were input into the queue at a later time.